The Cookie Thief
by KawaiiPickle9000
Summary: Sally wants a cookie but she doesn't know where the cookie jar is! She decides to go find out for her self!


_**The Cookie Thief**_

 **Howell High School was a beautiful large building, ready for young teens to learn lessons. The sun was shining, the weeds were spreading, the seagulls are attacking. Yup, it was a perfect day! Well almost a perfect day.**

 **A little girl dressed in a bloody pink ragged dress stood before the school.. She looked to be six or seven, perhaps maybe nine. She had long brown curly hair and bright green eyes. In her arms she held her favorite old teddy bear. She lived in the old slender mansion with these other in human beings. She wanted a cookie but the cookie jar was missing! The owner of the mansion worked as the assistant principal at this high school. She would ask him where the cookie jar was.**

 **She walked into the school to find herself in the commons room. She look at the front desk to find the security guard wasn't there. She looked ahead of her to see the main office. She walked in to see principal Slender Man talking to the new security guard, Pinkie Pie.**

 **She walked up behind the immortal man. "Uhm... mister Slendy?" she said quietly, but she was heard.**

 **The slender man turned to find the small girl. "Sally! High school is no place for a little girl!" Slender exclaimed staring down at the girl.**

 **She looked up at the man's face, or if he had a face. "I know, but do you know where the cookie jar is?" she squeaked.**

 **The slender man folded his long arms over his chest. " You walked all the way here just to ask me where the cookie jar is?" He asked.**

 **Sally nodded putting a fake smile on.**

 **The slender man sighed out loud. " I'm sorry, but I don't know where the cookie jar is. I will call my brother, Trendy Man, to come pick you up. Wait for him behind the front desk." Slender announced.**

 **Sally lowered her head. Trendy man was a lot of fun but he lived far away. It would take him forever to come get her. She slowly made her way to the commons room.**

 **. . .**

 **Waiting took forever! An hour had already passed and she still had nothing to do. She should've brought her DS with her. She sighed out loud.**

" **Man, you look bored." The person's voice came out of nowhere.**

 **She about jumped out of her skin at the sudden voice. She turned her head to see her scarred face friend. "Liu!" She squealed in delight.**

 **He had brown wavy hair that covered parts of his face. His eyes were a pretty shade of green. He wore his favorite black and white striped scarf. It looked funny because it didn't match his Metallica t- shirt. He was sitting on the desk with a huge smug on his face.**

" **Wait, aren't you afraid the security guard will catch you?!" Sally gasped.**

 **"Pht, yeah right! She's too busy making plans to kill Rainbow Dash.". Liu chuckled darkly.**

 **Sally snickered.**

 **"So what up?" He asked.**

 **"I can't find the cookie jar. It was full of cookies!.". Sally frowned.**

 **Liu's mouth went into a firm line. "Well that's a problem."**

 **She noticed his face formed a wicked smile.**

 **"Before we left for school, I saw my brother grab a few cookies from the jar. I could take you to him if you want?". Liu asked.**

 **"Really!? Ooh, could I have a piggy back ride?" Sally beamed.**

 **Liu nodded before crouching down to the girl's height. She handed him her teddy bear then hopped on his back. "Giddy Up horsey!". She squealed.**

 **"There is no way I'm being a smelly horse." Liu groaned face with disgust.**

 **Sally giggled the entire time as they headed to G-8.**

 **. . .**

 **Room G-8 was such a nice class. Everyone got along so nicely and-**

 **"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, CLOWN?!"**

 **Nether mind. (-_-)**

 **"YOU HEARD ME, EMO!"**

 **Laughing Jill was doing her best to ignore the boys scuffle. She had to get her work done! She only had a D in this class. She needed an A! (*-*) She looked up from her papers to see Mr. Slaga was doing his best to ignore their petty argument. She wondered how he put up with these two in greats! The fight started when laughing Jack, also known as L.J, said Jeff had no fashion sense and Jeff called him the Emo Mcdonalds.**

 **Thankfully Liu and Sally walked in, just in time. Liu, who had to play peacekeeper, since Jane was nowhere, put Sally down and handed the teddy bear to her. Then he ran into the midst of battle tripping Jeff over then grabbing L.J and throwing him on top of Jeff. He sat on them both.**

 **"Now say you're sorry." Liu smirked. Playing peacekeeper was fun.**

 **"NEVER!" The two said in unison.**

 **"Then I will fart!" He threatened. It was the only thing he could come with since he was sitting on them both. It did work though, the two quickly apologized to one another. Liu got up letting L.J go but quickly sitting back on Jeff. He struggled to get free from his year old brother, Liu. It was so much fun to pick on Jeff.**

 **"Sorry little bruh, but this is an interrogation.". Liu grinned as he motioned his hand for Sally to come forward.**

 **She walked over to Jeff and bent down. "Hi Jeffy!" She smiled. His head was resting in the palm of his hand. He looked peeved. It was hard to tell though mostly because of the permanent smile carved into his face. She wasn't scared of him! Jeff had white leathery skin and long signed ragged black hair. What did creep her out about him was that he never blinked. In fact, he can't blink! He had no eyelids!**

" **What?" Jeff Said rudely.**

 **Sally decided to to get to the point. "Did you steal the cookie jar?"**

 **He stared at her for a moment. Then he finally spoke. "First off, I don't have a backpack, so where would I hide a big jar of cookies?"**

" **You could have hid it in your sweatshirt. It would make you look fatter!" Liu interrupted. Everyone started laughing.**

" **Second off, shut it Liu, and third, I'M NOT FAT!" Jeff yelled. Everyone stopped laughing. Liu started laughing harder. (Brotherly love, ain't it something?)**

 **Sally looked sadly disappointed. Jeff really didn't want her to start crying. Mostly because Jill would start beating the crap out of him.**

" **I could ask Ben. Maybe he knows something." Jeff suggested.**

" **Really?!" The little girl beamed.**

" **Sure, if Liu gets his fat butt off of me!" Jeff said, annoyance in his voice.**

 **Liu pretended to have hurt feelings. "Aw Jeffery Woods, you're so mean!" Liu pouted getting off of Jeff.**

" **Jeff rolled his eyes. He hated that name. He got up and went over to the computers. He sat down in a chair and typed in his password. When the computer screen finally loaded Jeff moved the mouse to an icon that said 'Ben Drowned' and click it. A text box popped up and Jeff started typing out loud so everyone else could hear.**

 **Jeff typed: Yo, Ben!**

 **Nothing.**

 **Jeff typed: Yo, Links twin!**

 **Ben typed: Stop calling me that Jane! (;-;)**

 **It's what Jane called him to get his attention, and now Jeff was doing it!**

 **Jeff typed: It's Jeff, YOU IDIOT! I haven't seen Jane since 1st hour. Now get out of there and be social! :O**

 **Ben typed: No! :(**

 **Jeff typed: YES! :(**

 **Ben typed: NO! :o**

 **Jeff typed: YES! :O**

 **This went on for a couple of minute before Jeff blew a gasket. He jumped up from his seat, pulled out his favorite knife, and pointed it at the computer. "I swear in the name of Zalgo, if you don't get the hack outta there, I'LL MAKE YOU GO TO SLEEP!" He Yelled.**

 **Ben typed: You can't touch this! }:)**

" **He's right, you can't hurt him when he's in there." Said he little girl.**

 **Jill got up from her seat and grabbed Jeff's knife out of his hand and shoved him so she could sit down.**

 **Jeff's eye twitched. liu scooted away from his psychotic little brother. No one touched his knife, not even Liu, but she did!**

 **Jill then picked up a small pikachu backpack and started typing.**

 **Jill typed: Ben, if you don't get out of there, pikachu will see the other side. (-.-*)**

 **The computer screen became rippley as a hand slowly started coming out.**

" **I don't have time for this!" Liu groaned as he grabbed the hand and yanked it hard. Out came Ben as he fell on his face. Every burst out in laughter.**

 **Ben looked a lot like link. Short like him too. The only thing to tell the two apart was Ben had red piercing eyes.**

" **Sorry dude." Liu laughed as he helped Ben up.**

 **Rate away L.J came up with 83 short joke, but he decided not to say anything.**

" **What do you want?" Ben moaned now out of his beautiful tec world.**

" **Did you steal the cookie jar?!" Sally randomly spoke up.**

 **Ben stared at the little girl for a moment. Everyone started to snicker. The kid was almost his height. Yep, a new short joke was made! He was the butt of every single short joke.**

" **No, but I do know Ticci Toby has a thing for cookies. You should see all the cookie posters in his room! I think he's in Mrs. Bishop's room." Ben pointed out.**

 **Sally's eyes shined with glee. Yay, they actually have a leed.**

 **Ben grabbed his pika backpack from Jill then shoved Jeff and jumped into the computer. Jeff started typing vigorously.**

 **Jeff typed: Hey! You owe me ten bucks!**

 **Ben typed: No I don't!**

 **Ben then texted a troll face.**

 **It took Jeff a few minutes to realize that Ben had also took his knife into the digital world.**

 **Liu didn't say it, for the sake of a child nearby, but his mouth motioned the words " Oh (colorful word)"**

 **Jeff fell to his knees all dramatic like. "NOOOOOOOOO! YOU SON OF A BIT-**

 **Liu covered Sally's ears before Jeff could finish his totally appropriate sentence for young children!**

 **Just then Mr. Slaga pulled the computer plug. Out came Ben!**

 **Ben looked up to see Jeff with a menacing grin. He started cracking his knuckles. Ben was screwed.**

 **Liu pulled Sally out of there so she wouldn't witness the horrid, action pack violence.**

 **. . .**

 **In Mrs. Bishop's room Masky and Hoody were sitting at a table reading some Harry Potter and the Twilight books. The little girl walked up to them.**

" **Hey Masky! Do you know where Tob-**

" **He's in the corner." Masky interrupted as he pointed to the corner.**

 **She looked over to see Toby sitting next to Clockwork. They were telling one another jokes. On Toby's lap sat a cookie. Sally marched up to them both.**

" **AH HA! So you're the cookie jar thief!" Sally exclaimed.**

 **(0-0)... "AHH! COOKIE THIEF! WHERE?!" Toby blurted out grabbing his cookie and held it protectively.**

 **Everyone just gave him weird look.**

" **Toby, you're yelling again." Said the Mrs. Bishop. This kid was way too loud.**

" **Oops! Sorry Mrs. Bishop!" Toby whispered with a giggle.**

" **You idiot! She's implying that you stole a cookie jar!" Masky groaned.**

" **Masky, we do not use red words." Mrs. Bishop scolded.**

 **The Masky just rolled his eyes. He was receiving a dirty glance from Clockwork. He shot her back the same look.**

" **Someone should tell Jeff he's a red word." Liu snickered to himself. He was obviously heard because Hoody looked up from his book. He stared at Liu and Liu stared at him. They both stared at one another for about a few minute before Hoody finally spoke. "Would you like to join our book club? Jane was supposed to come, but I haven't gotten a text from her all day." Hoody said shyly.**

" **How many people are in the club?" Liu asked.**

" **Only Hoody, Masky, and Jane." answered looking up from her computer.**

" **Oh! Uh… no thanks." Liu said. He really wanted to get out of there.**

" **Hay Liu! Toby told me that he got the cookie from Clockwork, who got it from Eyeless Jack! He's in Mrs. Harts room across from us!" The child said with excitement. She had obviously visited this school before.**

" **Yay! Let's go see E.J before these nerds tie me up and drag me to there club!" Liu exclaimed as he grabbed the girl and ran out the door.**

" **That hurt." The Hoody whimpered. (;-;)** **← H** **oody crying inside.**

" **And they call me rude." Said the Masky.**

" **I LIKE PANCAKES!" The Toby randomly yelled. They all looked at him weirdly.**

 **Mrs. Hart looked up from her computer when she saw the student and nonstudent walked in.**

" **Hello, how may i help you two?" She greeted with a smile.**

" **Yeah, where's E.J?" Liu asked.**

" **He can't talk rate now. He's doing his work in the quiet room. You could play uno while you're waiting for him." The teacher suggested.**

 **The two looked over to see Nina and a couple humans playing uno. Sally walked up to the group. "Can I play?" Sally asked.**

" **Sure!" Nina said. She handed her some cards.**

 **About 25 minutes latter. "YAY! I won again! Look Liu!" Sally cheered.**

" **Uh huh. Liu wasn't paying attention. He was too busy trying to beat his high score in flappy bird. It was more fun to watch Jeff play it then doing it yourself.**

" **Good job." E.J congratulated.**

" **How long have you bean there?!" Sally gasped.**

" **I think about 15 minutes." He answered. "You wanted to ask me something?" He added.**

" **Did you steal the cookie jar? How many cookies did you eat?!" She interrogated.**

 **E.J sat there and gave her a blank stare. His name is Eyeless Jack because of one thing. He has no eyes. Just black, empty, wet, drippy, eye sockets. He wears a blue blue mask to hide his face. Two black holes where the eyes are and nothing to show his beautiful smile. It's that smile that makes babies cry. He contains a row of sharp pointed teeth. He is not mean but simply polite.**

" **Wait, I thought E.J only ate kidneys?" Nina thought out loud.**

 **The humans started to slowly scoot away from E.J. There goes his chance to have normal friends. He sighed out loud and looked at Nina.**

" **Oops." Nina whispered.**

" **I got that one cookie from Smile Dog. He can't get it through his thick stupid skull that I can't eat cookies! If you want to talk to him, he's in the lunch room with Grinny and Rake." L.J said. He did not like smile dog. That dog one time got him a basket full of cookies. He would have to get him back later.**

" **Ok! Let's go Liu!" She chirped as she grabbed his arm. liu had his eyes glued to his flappy bird game.**

 **. . .**

 **The twosome looked around in the lunchroom. How hard was it to find a dog with creepy smile? When Sally finally spotted the dog she ran to him and started petting him. "Hey boy, did you take the cookie jar?" Sally ask.**

 **The dog looked up at her with a huge grin. "No. Is this about the cookie I gave E.J?" The dog threw back the question.**

 **The little girl nodded with a smile.**

" **Oh yeah, you see I like to tease him with food then I have rake take pictures of his expressions. There always priceless! I carry some of the the pictures in my bag. I sell them for 50 cents." Smile Dog winked.**

" **Dude, I would pay a milion to see calm E.J get p.o!" The Liu commented. He was looking down at his phone. He was texting Ben. Ben had told him that Jeff chained a leash around his neck. Liu texted back: Lol, sucks for you, loser! :)P**

" **Thats what I'm trying to do! I've been trying to capture a rare moment in history! The closest I've ever got was with the cookie basket." The dog whined.**

 **Liu pulled out two quarters from his wallet. "I'll take the cookie basket picture." Liu said looking up from his phone. Big mistake.**

 **Sally was giving him a dark look. Sometime Liu could be a real big jerk.**

" **Maybe later." Liu said putting the 50 cents back in his wallet then putting it back in his back pocket.**

" **Where did you get the cookie?" The little girl asked turning her attention back to the dog.**

" **Oh, I got it from Jane." The dog answered.**

" **You saw Jane?! Where is she?" Liu questioned. He was still texting Ben.**

" **Yeah, I saw her a few minutes ago. She went that way with a huge milk jug." Smile Dog answered using his paw to point the direction.**

 **Sally grabbed Liu, she was afraid he was going to bump into the wall, and headed into the hall.**

 **She saw her inhuman friends that they had interrogated earlier. They were crowded up next to the janitor's closet. They were taking turns putting their ear on the door. She decided to see what was going on, with Liu in tow.**

 **Jeff walked up to his text sabie brother. He stood in front of him staring at him at with an annoyed expression.**

 **Sally moved over by Clockwork, not wanting to be in the middle of their brotherly love.**

 **Liu was too busy texting nina to notice his brother in front of him.**

 **Jeff snatched his phone from his hand and shoved it in his back pocket. He needed to be social!**

 **Liu was about to yell when Jeff covered his mouth with his cold leathery hand. He put a finger to his lips telling Liu to shut up.**

 **Liu hated it when Jeff did that. It looked creepy. Liu licked Jeff's hand. Jeff's face went blank. 'Why would that bother him?' Liu thought.**

 **Jeff took his spit covered hand and wiped it all around Liu's new, awesome, colorful Metallica shirt, before violently grabbing his head and shoving it into the janitor door. "Listen, He whispered harshly, almost yelling.**

' **You idiot, you shouldn't have licked his hand, and now you're going to have a migraine latter.' Liu harshly thought to himself. He wasn't listening. Jeff started to push Liu's head harder into the door.**

 **Liu motioned with his hand to Jeff to let go. So he did. Liu listened closely to the door. He could hear loud munching noises coming from the room. He jumped back when he heard a loud belch. Was it a seed eater? He grabbed Jeff and pushed him at the door. Jeff turned around with a dark look on his face.**

" **You go first, Jeffy!" Sally piped. Every else agreed.**

 **Jeff pulled out his knife and swung opened the door. Every ones face went completely blank. There was a round fluffy rainbow rug with a huge bean bag on it. To the left was the missing cookie jar and to the rite was a jug of milk. In the bean bag was Jane herself. Her face said it all. 'Oh crap!' she thought.**

" **What?! I'm stress eating! :( She yelled at everyone, cookie her face. Every backed up a few feet.**

 **Toby pushed E.J and L.J out of the way so he could get a better look at Jane.**

" **Oh, I get it! You're storing fat for the winter!" Toby exclaimed. This earned him a slap in the head from Clockwork. Never call a woman fat, especially if that woman is named Jane.**

" **Toby?" Masky asked politely.**

" **Yes?" Toby answered with a grin and puppy dog eyes.**

" **Could you leave? Just for two sec-**

" **NO!" Clockwork yelled as she grabbed her boyfriend face and hugged him closely to her heart.**

 **They couldn't tell if he was enjoying it or suffocated and died. No one cared. They all turned their heads back to Jane. She was sneaking cookies into her mouth. She swallowed them down with cold milk.**

" **Why are you making yourself fat?" Jeff blurted out. He was socked in the shoulder by Eyeless Jack. He shot him a warning glance. Good thing they were friends, or there wouldn't have been a warning glance. (Something Liu needs! XD Poor Liu!)**

" **I'm worried about the Special Test. You know the one where Mr. Slender Man gives, to see how humanely we can be. I just know I'm going to fail." She pouted as she folded her her legs up.**

 **E.J moved his mask up slightly showing his sharp pearly whites. It was mostly because when he spoke with the mask on there was a bit of an echo.**

" **Oh that test... That was two weeks ago." He bravely told her.**

" **What?" :( Jane said with a hint of anger.**

 **She was like Jeff. Ready to beat the crap out of someone, thankfully it was when someone made fun of her, her friends, and now when some one told her that her test was late.**

 **E.J flipped the mask back on and ran for the hills, not literally running to the hills!**

 **The corner of her eye she saw Jeff holding up Liu's phone. "What are you doing?" Jane asked in a threatening tone.**

 **Jeff grinned wildly. "Congrats, you're on facebook!" Jeff snickered.**

" **WHAT!" :O She roared taking her anger out on Jeff, literally pounced on him and started beating the crap out of her creator.**

 **The Inhumans and humans ran as fast as they could from the angry woman, except Ben. He grabbed his iphone and started recording.**

 **Liu graded his phone and put it in his back pocket. He slowly made his way around Jane.**

" **Liu save me!" Jeff yelled in pain. She wasn't as strong as him. He was able to block most of her attacks. She was definitely faster though!**

 **A huge grin appeared on Liu's face. He grabbed the cookie jar, Sally, and bolted to the commons room, away from the mad woman.**

" **Liu, you as… OW!" Jeff yelled when she backhanded him in the face. That did it. Jeff pushed her off ready to duel it out, until a large shadow covered them both. The two killers whimpered in fear as they saw slender man standing before them. They were totally screwed!**

 **Now in the commons room, he sat Sally on the ground and handed her the jar and teddy bear. He bent over breathing heavily. He wasn't sure was heavier. The jar or Sally? There was a car outside waiting for her. Trendy Man was waiting for her.**

" **That was fun! I can't wait to start high school!" Sally beemed.**

" **Yeah… sure." Liu huffed before standing up straight.**

" **Thank you for helping me find the cookie jar!" She squealed giving him a hug.**

" **Yeah, I'm awesome." He answered in return.**

 **She giggle and handed him a cookie before leaving the school.**

 **He stood there and watched his little friend leave.**

 **He started walking to his 5th hour. He put the cookie to his mouth but soon stopped himself. The memory of Jane's face full of cookie was going to haunt him for life! He would give the cookie to Toby.**

 **One thing was for sure, he wasn't doing this again.**

* * *

You like it. I found this one . it was from when i was in 6th grade :)


End file.
